


En captivité

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Dark, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 04, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce ne sont pas les barreaux de sa cellule qui le retiennent ici...</p>
            </blockquote>





	En captivité

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannon.

La porte de la cellule de Scorpius est ridiculement fragile - c'est quelque peu vexant. Y a-t-il seulement ici quelqu'un qui s'est demandé pourquoi on enchaîne les Luxans en plus de les enfermer, ou croient-ils que c'est par pur sadisme ? Et comme il est fort peu crédible que personne n'ait remarqué sa différence physique avec le Peacekeper moyen, il peut que supposer qu'on le sous-estime à nouveau.

Comment ces amateurs ont-ils pu lui résister si longtemps, infliger à ses projets des dommages sérieux, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne comprendra jamais.

Non, _lui_ ne devrait pas sous-estimer John Crichton à nouveau. Il est vraiment dangereux, Scorpius a eu de tristes occasions de le remarquer. C'est encore cela, s'offusquer de ne pas avoir toujours l'avantage comme si cela devait être évident. Non, il est forcé de reconnaître qu'il a un égal potentiel. Il pensait pourtant que son seul adversaire était un empire...

Il a tenu autrefois John Crichton prisonnnier, entièrement en son pouvoir, dans un cachot bien meilleur et mieux surveillé que celui-là, et l'humain a réussi à s'enfuir. Et Scorpius, lui, reste ici. Cela a quelque chose de frustrant.

Une évasion n'offrirait aucune difficulté technique. Il peut imaginer une dizaine de moyens d'abandonner Moya quand il le veut, utilisant au choix la violence, l'assistance de la charmante et brillante Khalid de l'équipage, ou tout simplement ses capacités à mettre à vif les nerfs de ses geôliers. Ce n'est même pas qu'il craigne d'une quelconque façon que les Peacekeepers de Grayza le retrouvent.

La seule cellule qui le retienne ici est Crichton lui-même.

Scorpius a piégé John autrefois en se plaçant dans son esprit, restant ainsi toujours près de lui, consumant peu à peu ses résistances ; et maintenant, c'est John lui-même qui, sans aucune assistance technique ou psychique, est devenu son obsession. Comment un choix probabiliste, rationnel, sur la façon la plus efficace de vaincre les Scarrans, un plan soigneusement orchestré parmi d'autres, a-t-il évolué de cette façon, a-t-il ébranlé ses défenses émotionnelles ?

Avoir détruit toutes les autres possibilités a peut-être aidé. Oh, John. S'il veut vraiment que Scorpius disparaisse de sa vie, il a d'étranges façons de le montrer. Les chaînes avec lesquelles il s'amuse semblent signifier autre chose.

Et après tout, il est possible que l'humain sache parfaitement que cette prison trop facile ne l'enferme pas et qu'il reste pour une autre raison. Il est possible qu'il s'amuse de ces jeux psychologiques, de sa faiblesse, comme Scorpius a pu lui-même le faire parfois. Ou bien il se désole secrètement de sa présence prolongée, alors qu'il lui a volontairement laissé une porte de sortie. Ou bien il a juste besoin de se garder un bouclier mental impénétrable la prochaine fois que Scorpius voudra souligner ce parallèle, montrer qu'ils ne sont pas si différents. C'est probablement aussi pour cela que John n'a pas encore manifesté sa haine de façon plus concrète, même si Scorpius soupçonne qu'il doit au moins en ressentir l'envie.

Il lui proposera, un jour. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal. Ou plutôt, cela peut, c'est le principe, mais ce n'en serait pas moins intéressant et réjouissant à observer, au contraire, quelle que puisse en être l'issue. 

A moins que John soupçonne déjà que les tortures ne peuvent l'atteindre, que la pire humiliation pour Scorpius est d'être ici, impuissant, l'objet de ses attentes devant lui sans être capable de faire un geste pour se l'approprier d'une quelconque façon.

Ou, vraiment - tout est possible, avec John - il n'a vraiment pas saisi la situation, ignore que son ennemi haï pourrait venir aisément l'étrangler dans son sommeil, et que sa seule protection est que Scorpius caresse l'espoir probablement fou qu'il devienne un jour raisonnable.

Il est quasiment impossible de deviner ce genre de choses. Avoir un adversaire plus intelligent que soit est un défi, mais avoir un adversaire qui est capable de prouver aussi bien son génie que son idiotie la plus manifeste est de surcroît épuisant.

Et pourtant, Scorpius _veut_ jouer encore contre cet humain aussi mortellement dangereux et aussi tentant qu'une flamme brûlante.

Heureusement, il a encore quelques secrets, quelques ressources d'avance. Il suffira qu'une occasion se présente, une situation favorable, pour qu'il puisse retourner la situation, rétablir son empire sur John Crichton. Il ressasse et tord les possibilités dans sa tête, tâche de les distinguer des imaginations sauvages et des fantasmes, comme s'il pouvait les contrôler au lieu d'être contrôlé par elles.

Et il doit, une fois de plus, se rappeler que détruire l'empire Scarran le libèrera, alors cela vaut la peine que vouloir John Crichton l'emprisonne sur le chemin.


End file.
